


fifteen visits

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty mcyt fics [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Pandora's Vault, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unbeta'd, awesam is mentioned like. once. as per ur usual prison fic, ok so. its not. actually that bad. the implication tag is there if u squint, unedited, written in like. 20 minutes just to let off some steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: fifteen visits. that's all it took.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: vana writes shitty mcyt fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	fifteen visits

if anyone were to ask, he’d say that it was never intentional. 

at first, it was just pissing techno off. he needed some entertainment, and this was an excellent way to get to it; there was nothing better than making someone with an impenetrable mount of walls break, he thought. the way techno’s nose would scrunch up, with his ears going back and his fangs slightly protruding - it was the hallmark of entertainment in the prison. a man with nothing to lose now having something to lose, which is why he never understood  _ why  _ techno bothered to show up. without any weapons on him, what could he even do? 

the fourth time techno appeared, dream managed to get a bite mark on his neck. techno had tried to kill him with the only available tool - his teeth - and the only thing stopping him was sam running in and forcing them off of each other. techno and dream walked away with a little spare blood on their coats, but it was a win in dream’s book. he had gotten to break nearly every wall in techno’s book, save for a few, and was now on his way to break the rest. he should get a reward, if he’s being honest, because that’s no easy feat.

the fifth time came far later than the fourth. it seemed that techno needed time to recover, and that was fair, he guesses. his only problem with that was the man sitting a few feet further away from him, this time with purpose; he was being questioned about the blood vines with far more vigour than he was used to. any time dream would mess with him (i.e. any time he alluded to knowing the answer but didn’t offer one), techno would leave for a while, making dream even more bored than he already was. it was a way for techno to let off steam originally, but dream could tell techno had figured it out, and was now using it to his advantage.

the sixth had techno testing the waters. he was smart, there’s no doubt about it, and he knew why dream kept…  _ annoying _ him. he knew dream was getting antsy and bored and  _ exhausted,  _ so eventually, him leaving would cause him to break down and beg for him to come back. it was his turn to play whatever stupid little game dream had going on, and he was going to win.

by the eighth dream had jokingly begged. 

by the tenth, it wasn’t a joke anymore, and techno struggled with something he hadn’t felt in a very, very long time. 

by the fifteenth, dream had way more bite marks than he did on the fourth. 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for how its written LOL i didnt proofread i juzt. wanted to post some draft i had


End file.
